Talk:The Ordos Laptop
Pertinent discussion LaptopsA Wikia contributor 98.240.118.246 Hi, are you sure the Ordos laptop and the Estonian's laptop aren't the same one? The last we saw of it, Greer had it, but it might have moved on. I suspect it's really Finch's laptop. 23 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:PkeetsPkeets Finch asked to see the Estonian's laptop before he bought it and appeared to recognize it. He said he knows what he's buying. 22 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:HelloclaireHelloclaire Hi, I reverted the change on the Laptop page. We cannot be sure that the Estonian laptop and the Ordos laptop is one and the same item but until it is revealed in a future episode it would be better not to add any assumptions that cannot be based on the show's (current) canon. Also, it seems highly unlikely that the laptop moved from Greer to the guy who left it in the taxi and then to Finch who took it from the hacker d3m0n8 without Finch noticing what's on it. As far as we now the contents on the Ordos laptop are highly delicate in terms of the Machine while the Estonian laptop contained top secret Homeland Security data. I also doubt that Greer would let go of the Ordos laptop that easily. 22 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:PkeetsPkeets We'll see. I think it's the same one, and also think I know what's on it that has everyone in such a mood to murder each other. Also, remember that they all may lie. :) 22 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:HelloclaireHelloclaire Sure. Let's just make sure the Wiki doesn't lie. 22 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:PkeetsPkeets If it's what I think it is, then it's no longer necessary for the machine's operation, but still highly sensitive because it's got some of Finch's original coding on it. However, once it's passed through his hands again, then it's probably much less useful to anyone else. Hint: That glass enclosure we saw at Ordos was probably a Faraday cage, and the jet that fired the rocket came in with it's com link open. 22 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:LeverageGuruLeverageGuru Gosh, I missed the early riser's chat on my wall! Hello, everyone! I don't see any discernable link between the laptop the Estonians had and the one Greer has. There's a straight line of custody from Ordos to Greer: IF what we saw Kara put in her bag was the laptop (and I'm not entirely sure it was), then Kara had the laptop in her backpack when Reese left her on the roof, and it's reasonable to assume she still had it when she arrived in the Chinese hospital, which is how it got to Greer. How would it have left Greer, gotten into the hands of the Estonians, then somehow come back to Greer so he can do what he's doing now, which presumably is related to the virus/worm that Stanton planted? It doesn't line up. For now, I think we stick with what we know, and not speculate. The whole comm link/Faraday cage business in particular assumes a lot not in evidence. Edited by LeverageGuru 19 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.240.118.246A Wikia contributor 98.240.118.246 Check the screen shot. The Machine recorded the jet coming in. The wounded programmer said someone had taken the machine, so the hardware was in transit. What made the recording? It's not a mistake. I agree that there's not yet any indication of how the Estonians might have gotten this laptop, but Finch only got a partial glimpse of it before plunking down $100K. Presumably he recognized it from a glimpse because it was his laptop. 15 hours ago *http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:LeverageGuruLeverageGuru I'm not sold on the idea that the Machine is sentient, at least not yet. It's showing signs of self-awareness, yes, but that's about all. The guys on the podcast do a good job of breaking down the details of each episode, and they're not talking independent thought either. As for the screen shot; I'd have to go look, but do recall that the machine analyzes archival film, so that may play a role in what we saw. I seem to recall the video being from the plane's video camera's perspective, which would make that analysis possible. Jury's still out on the Estonians, but one big clue they don't have the Ordos laptop is that their boxes were white, not red, indicating they're no threat to the machine. Finch takes a quick glance yet, but that's also enough to confirm he's getting what he paid for. I'm not ready to read any more into it than that. This discussion really should be on the article's talk page, but I don't think I can move it. 12 hours agoQuote More More on this I posted a copy of the discussion here. Tracking details like this is one of the more interesting elements of the show. I don't think boxes for the Estonians are a big deal. The laptop is much less important at that point than when it was in the cage at Ordos. I'd say whatever Corwin was worried about on the laptop left the area through the jet's com link. Big screw-up from the CIA there. 14:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) : Having re-watched C.O.D., I'm satisfied we're looking at two laptops based on the episode's ending. It was quite clear at the end that Fermin, the taxi driver, returned the Estonian laptop to Regina Vickers in exchange for her help bringing his family to the U.S. Moreover, Finch never said anything that suggested he had any knowledge of what was on the laptop, or give any indication that the Homeland Security data on it was of any significance to him. But the biggest indicator is the appearance of the two laptops -- they're visibly different. In the end, Occam's Razor applies: the simple explanation is that the Ordos laptop fell into Greer's hands once Kara was found by the Chinese, and it's been in them ever since. (The whole contents up the plane comm link is a bit of a stretch.) LeverageGuru (talk) 20:51, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Reveal Well, I guess in "Zero Day" is finally revealed the whole purpose of the Laptop, right? According to Greer: Finch used it to create the virus, then Reese and Kara went to Ordos for it, but in the end Decima got it and changed the code. Not sure if I'm following right, but definitely the laptop in C.O.D. has nothing to do with all this, it was a one-episode thing, isn't it? ~Playsonic2 08:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : Earlier dialog between Greer and Kara pretty well established that the laptop was used to transport code sold to the Chinese, but this episode elaborated what was done. What we don't know is whether it was our Finch or someone using Finch's identity. But yes, it certainly appears that the C.O.D. laptop was not the same one. --LeverageGuru (talk) 10:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :: I think the text should say "according to Geer." Zero Hour didn't say that it held the virus, but some of the coding for the Machine. I think this was the AI. :::But he means the coding of the virus, doesn't he? Because I remember he starts saying that they only updated the code, which was made in the laptop in the first place. And by "virus" they mean the whole protocol to make the machine make the call giving access to the receiver, which was designed by Finch ~Playsonic2 17:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::The coding for the Machine isn't the same as coding for the virus, which has apparently corrupted data. I think they're got original coding for the AI, and probably Nathan Ingram as well. Since he didn't turn out to be right guy, they're now trying to find Finch. ::::: To clarify, in "Zero Day", Greer says Decima found the virus on the laptop and never mentions code for the Machine. I don't know whether the virus includes the call protocol, or whether the virus triggers an already present call protocol; Finch's dialogue wasn't sufficiently specific. We probably will do better to make fewer changes now, since a lot will resolve next week (and even more in the season opener in the fall!) --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Greer said they adapted the code on the laptop. It was someone else who said it held coding for part of the Machine. I'm personally expecting it was the AI because it was stored in an apparent Faraday cage. I don't have a recording, and everything went by pretty fast. Pkeets (talk) 20:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (outdent) I don't recall any mention of code for the Machine being on the laptop in this episode, just the virus code, and I double-checked, but the laptop has been discussed in several other episodes. None of the characters in the know have ever mentioned AI; that's Root's romanticized version of the Machine as far as we can tell. That's where the only mention of a cage comes in, and I took that as her metaphor for where the Machine is currently kept. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :That's what I meant, virus = laptop. Greer and his people retrieved the laptop and altered the code to their benefit. We're supposed to think that this is way after the machine is ready and sent to its location... anyway, it's true, we need a lot of answers, because why would Finch even do something like that? There is an important event that changed everything (related with Nathan's death and Finch's injury/fake death), and I seriously hope we get to see it next week, because Nathan was a POI (and I even think he could be the perpetrator). ~Playsonic2 21:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :: I think we're all on the same page insofar as the virus being on the laptop. Jonah Nolan said Decima developed the virus that's on the Machine during the weekly recap (online @CBS), which does nothing to help our understanding. As for Finch, I think the telling statement is that Greer has never seen Finch, he only knows someone named Harold Finch sold the laptop. Why that level of detail if there's not more to it than we know? Between that and the way he addressed John, it's clear is knows little or nothing about Finch, much less Reese and Finch's activities. And I agree, there's a lot more to Nathan than meets the eye; I've always thought that. I can't rule out he's the person Greer is talking to. --LeverageGuru (talk) 22:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Look, guys. The machine has now set up a false human identity, a bank account and a company in order to outsmart Finch. You don't think that's an AI? Also, I don't think you should say "the virus was on the laptop" on the Wiki because Greer clearly says they adapted the code on the laptop to make the virus. It's up on the CBS website now so you can listen to it again. They're calling the possible Faraday cage and "enclosure" in the flashbacks when they talk about it. It's quite possible Greer has been mentioning Finch's name a lot because he's looking for Finch, and now he knows he's close, as Reese and Shaw reacted when he mentioned the name. The cliffhanger next week may be that Decima captures Finch. Pkeets (talk) 01:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::: I operate on the principle of "don't assume." Is it an AI? Possibly. But we don't know for sure. As for Greer, he was very explicit that Decima found the code on the laptop, in those words, and adapted it; tweak the statement if you like. I can't speak to the Faraday cage because to my best recollection, one has never been mentioned. I don't see Finch being captured by Decima as the cliffhanger; that's too much of a repetition of S1's finale, and Jonah Nolan's comments suggest the introduction of Decima will carry the plot into S3. But you never know. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC)